Correspondance
by Feathery-Dreamer
Summary: Arthur reçoit une lettre d'un sorcier anonyme et par simple curiosité répond à lettre. Il ne s'attendait pas, par contre, à comment cette simple action, cette simple impulsion de prendre une plume et répondre, allait changer ses idéaux et sa vie. Bromance et pas de slash désolé!


**Prologue**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques mois depuis la reconquête de la cité de Camelot, deux hivers depuis sa destruction aux mains de Morgane.

Quelques mois depuis la reconstruction de Camelot. Il y eu des festivités, bien sure, lorsque la sorcière fut détrônér, mais il y eu aussi plusieurs larmes. Tant par les paysans que par les nobles. Tous ont vu leurs biens aimés brûler sous les flammes des bûches funéraires.

Le jour se leva et il se coucha. Un cycle perpétuel. Les jours devinrent plus sombres et plus froids. Les saisons ont changé et pendant tout ce temps, les citoyens ont persévéré leur foi et ont continué à vivre.

Arthur regarda sa cité se réveiller et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller à la ténacité de son peuple. Camelot fut lentement réputé pour sa prouesse, son système égalitaire, qui était audacieux pour un roi si jeune. Elle gagna même une certaine révérence une révérence qui ne s'était pas entendu depuis le règne de son père.

Le roi ne pu s'empêcher un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, qui fut rapidement remplacé par un soupir.

La paix était palpable dans l'air : les attaques de natures magiques avaient cessé…

Pour l'instant, il ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter mentalement.

Ce retirant de la fenêtre l'homme arpenta atour de la suite royale, jetant des regards noirs à la lettre munit d'un sceau vert, innocent sur son bureau. En effet, les assauts de magie avaient arrêté, mais évidemment, la sorcellerie maintenait une certaine emprise sur le royaume.

Le sceau ressemblait à une sorte de trinité: Elle était entouré d'un cercle. Ce n'était pas le sceau d'un royaume qu'il connaissait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la lettre s'était formée graduellement devant ses yeux.

Un grognement sorti du roi et celui-ci brandit son coupe-papier, comme un chevalier le ferait avec une épée, et enleva le sceau de la lettre, sans la déformer.

_Votre __**M**__ajesté Arthur Pendragon,_

_V__**o**__tre cité prospère __**e**__t votre ré__**p**__utation se pr__**op**__age à travers tous les __**r**__oyaum__e__s. Votre compassion, votre brav__**o**__u__r__e, vos idées é__**ga**__litaire et vot__**r**__e honneur, faites de vous un ho__**m**__me méritant __**l**__e __respect __**i**__nstantané qu'éprouve votre peuple et vos alliés. V__**ot**__re réc__**i**__t et vos victoires sero__**n**__t connus de tous et pas__**se**__ront le fil de l'h__**i**__stoire. __**N**__ul ne peut le nier. _

L'Écriture était un peu étrange, peut-être la personne avait manqué un peu d'encre pour le premier paragraphe; l'écriture variait d'un gris au noir très foncé. Arthur poursuivit sa lecture.

_La force, la loyauté, l'honneur, la raison et la persévérance ont faites un serment d'allégeance. La compassion est votre reine, la sagesse et le dévouement sont vos conseillers. _

_Votre destiné n'est pas sans obstacles : Vous avez perdu votre honorable chevalier, et vous avez gagné maintes ennemies et subit plusieurs traîtrise, et ce même dans votre famille._

_Plusieurs désire votre mort, et plusieurs désire vous voir accomplir votre destinée. _

_La magie est l'une des personnes qui désire voir un monde où la paix et la sécurité ne sont pas que des simples rêves._

_Vous n'avez vu qu'une seule face de cette magie. Vous n'avez vu que de la destruction et du mal, issus d'une vengeance, mais comme toute force de la nature, cette même magie peut servir à guérir, à protéger et même à faire un acte aussi innocente que faire fleurir une rose. _

_Vous prônez l'égalité et vous désirer que votre peuple puisse vivre en paix, mais vous oublier que votre peuple inclut les sorciers, les druides et maintes autres citoyens ayant un peu de magie, qui désiraient vivre à nouveau sur vos terres. _

_Un peuple qui désire vivre sans la peine de mort comme leur ombre et qui désire vivre sans la face d'un monstre imposé par le regard des autres. _

_Briser cette chaîne de vengeance et laisser la chance à la magie de vous montrer sa bonté. _

-_ Le Faucon_

Le roi s'effondra sur sa chaise et pétri son front. Accepter la magie…

Certes, il avait eu ses doutes lorsqu'ils étaient un prince, mais il ne pouvait pas courir le risque d'accepter un magicien qui pourrait les détruire avec une simple incantation. Il nécessite plus que des jolis mots et des idéalismes, pour enlever le bannissement de la magie.

D'ailleurs, après des années avec ses règles, les citoyens de Camelot ont tous développés une certaine peur envers la sorcellerie. Nulle sauf les aînées qui ont vécu dans l'ère précédant la purge, ne connaissaient les deux « facettes » de la magie.

Il examina à nouveau le parchemin et vu qu'il y avait une autre feuille destiné à sa plume.

Il semblerait que peu importe sa décision, la personne prévoyait une réponse.

Arthur rangea les deux parchemins dans ses cabinets, sous serrures, et pris le sceau, ayant l'intention de le montré à l'archiviste royale.

« Sire, recherchez-vous quelque chose? » S'enquit Geoffrey de Monmouth d'un ton imbibé appréhension, lorsqu'il vu le jeune blond dans sa bibliothèque.

Rare sont les fois où le jeune homme est rentré personnellement dans la salle qui contient des années de connaissances encrer sur les parchemins, et ces rares fois étaient souvent suivient d'un ennemi à combattre pour la sûreté de la cité.

Tout ceci voudrait dire que le roi voudrait prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas semer la panique et vérifié s'il y a un véritable danger.

Les yeux bleus de l'homme, rivé sur les parchemins et les livres, se retournèrent vers la voix de l'aînée.

« Je cherche une liste de sceau ou de symbole appartenant à la magie. Auriez-vous une idée sur ce que ceci pourrait être? » Demanda Arthur, d'un ton relatant l'urgence de son enquête.

Des doigts ridés prirent délicatement le sceau des mains rugueuses, et tracèrent les traits étampés sur la cire verte forêt.

Les yeux bruns se plissent: Le gardien de la bibliothèque, du pas le plus vite que son âge lui permettait, sortis plusieurs références de diverses sections de la salle.

Le roi s'installa sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque en observant la pile devant lui grandir avant que les murmures de Geoffrey ne cessent devant lui.

N'ayant aucun désir de retourner travailler sur la papeterie remplit de disputes triviales entre les nobles, le monarque se joint à l'enquête de la signification de l'estampille.

« Altesse, l'emblème est un symbole druide. Il représente l'éternité,» déclara le bibliothécaire après deux marques de chandelle et plusieurs parchemins feuilleter.

« Et cet emblème appartient-il à un homme ou une femme druide d'importance où a un noble? » Arthur s'efforça de maintenir un ton calme et indifférent, qui ne trahirait pas sa joie à être finalement débarrassé de la tâche ardue de la recherche.

« Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'un symbole. Il n'appartient pas exclusivement à une famille, ni à un homme. Je continuerais ma recherche sur la signification de l'éternité dans les mythes druidiques, votre majesté. »

« Parfait, faites-moi parvenir le message lorsque vous trouverez une réponse. » Répond Arthur en se levant et se dirigeant vers le corridor de son château.

Une fois à l'abri de regards, le roi passa d'une manière irritée sa main dans ses cheveux. Il venait de perdre son temps.

Peut-être que l'emblème de l'éternité n'était qu'un simple symbolisme pour la magie et rien de plus. Le sorcier semblait voir la magie comme une force de la nature, et donc à ses yeux, la magie est aussi éternelle que la nature?

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour répondre au magicien et lui dire qu'il ne pouvait croire aux paroles d'une seule personne, qu'il ne connaissait ni l'identité, ni ses vrais motifs, après n'était-il pas plus simple de le tuer que changer ses idées préconçues? D'ailleurs l'opinion de l'homme était biaisé tout comme la sienne, il lui nécessiterait des preuves autres que des démonstrations de magie inoffensive, il aurait besoin de l'opinion d'une personne; n'ayant pas de magie dans sa famille, ni dans sa personne, pour témoigner de ses soit disant bien fait.

Aussitôt écrit et sceller, le parchemin disparu devant ses yeux.

L'homme serra sa mâchoire à la magie performé et il ne pouvait pas nier l'efficacité du système de courrier malgré lui.

Le reste de sa journée ne fut malheureusement pas fructueuse ni anormal, son valet avait cependant senti son irritation et l'avait harcelé, ou gentiment demander selon Merlin, ce qui n'allait pas.

« Merlin, je crois que le pilori s'ennuie de toi, voudrais-tu passer un moment avec lui, question de, oh je ne sais pas, passer du temps avec lui? » bougonne Arthur, un sourire forcer sur ses lèvres.

« Um, non, j'ai déjà parlé avec lui, on a rien de nouveau à ce dire. En fait, je lui ai tellement parlé qu'il ne veut plus rien savoir de moi! C'est très gentil Arthur, vraiment, mais je ne voudrais pas lui imposer ma présence! » bredouille le plus jeune des deux, les yeux ronds.

« Je le comprends, mais des sacrifices doivent être fait, et malheureusement pour le pilori, il va devoir supporter ta présence. » Le blond répondit avec empathie.

« Si vous l'apitoyer tellement, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous-même lui tenir compagnie, sa me permettra de ne pas être dans la présence d'un crétin. » Grommela le servant.

« Crétin? Fais attention à ce que tu dis Merlin, tu parles de ton roi.» Dit-il un sourcil arqué élégamment.

« Je sais et c'est ce qui est le plus malheureux de tout ça.» Répondit-il d'un ton triste qui était trahit par son sourire espiègle.

Et malgré lui, le roi ne pu s'empêcher pouffer de l'audace du serviteur et de se sentir quelque peu soulager de ses préoccupations.

Il se vengea alors de l'insulte en lui faisant une prise de tête, suivit par un vas et vient de ses jointures sur celle-ci.

« Réveiller vous sire! Le soleil brille et attend avec impatience votre bonne humeur!»

Le roi voulait réellement étrangler son serviteur, mais cela voudrait dire de sortir de son lit, qui est soit disant très confortable.

Le stratégiste en lui, formula plusieurs plans de faire taire cette personne qui a le culot d'être si joyeux le matin. Le problème avec tous ses plans c'est encore le fait qu'il doit faire un mouvement qui fort probablement le réveillera complètement. Il a apprit depuis son enfance qu'il faut choisir ses batailles, et ceci semble être une de ses occasions.

Le roi Arthur enterra donc sa face dans le confort son oreiller.

Ayant anticipé cette réaction Merlin enleva les couvertures et lui dit tout aussi joyeusement.

« Vraiment, Arthur? Gwen s'est levée depuis bien longtemps, n'as-tu pas honte? »

« Merlin… » Il menaça.

« Tais-toi? »

« Oui »

Merlin secoua sa tête avec un sourire amiable et prépara la table avec le petit déjeuner, pendant que son maître commença à s'habiller.

Une fois prêt le roi, s'assit et remarqua, au lieu d'une lettre, un parchemin se manifester à coter de ses œufs. Honnêtement, il ne croyait pas que le sorcier allait lui répondre. Soudainement, il leva sa tête et vu que le serviteur n'avait pas remarqué l'acte de sorcellerie. Soulagé, il soupira, Dieu sais que Merlin avait une peur très irrationnelle de la magie. Il devenait très nerveux seulement à la mention du mot magie.

Après un autre regard furtif vers son ami, il déroula le parchemin et débuta sa lecture après une bouchée de saucisse.

_Votre altesse, _

_Je comprends votre réticence envers le sujet, or je ne pourrais pas vous fournir un témoin sur les biens faits de la magie qui n'ait pas de la magie lui-même ou qui n'a pas formé une certaine amitié envers les pratiquants de l'ancienne religion. Je peux cependant vous rappeler qu'il existe des royaumes ou la magie n'est pas bannie et la proportion d'attaques envers eux de ce type, est très réduite, comparativement à Camelot. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence vous savez. _

_La vengeance. comme je vous l'ai dit, est un très grand motivateur. _

_Vous m'avez aussi demandez pourquoi je ne me simplifie pas la tâche en vous tuant. Si j'ai autant de pouvoir pour envoyer à distance cette lettre alors forcément je pourrais vous tuer facilement. Vous n'avez pas tord, mais les sorciers sont comme les personnes sans magie vous savez, ils ont de l'honneur et de la morale. Je crois fermement que les personnes peuvent changer et prouver leur valeur par leurs actions._

_Permettez-moi donc de vous montrer un autre type de magie et avec votre permission je vous montrerai progressivement mon point de vue sur celui-ci. _

_Mon identité cependant restera secrète pour des raisons de sécurité. Laissez-moi le temps de me présenter et de vous connaître avant de vous dévoiler mon identité._

_Nous avons tout à gagner et rien à perdre. Si nous ne réussissons pas à établir une relation de confiance mutuelle alors je ne vous contacterai plus et je n'attaquerait pas votre royaume. _

_Si vous êtes prêt à me laisser une chance, écrivez avec votre plume sur le deuxième parchemin, mais n'utiliser pas d'encre. _

_-Le Faucon_

Comment pouvait-il croire se sorcier? Rien ne garantissait que ses paroles fussent vraies. Il forçât ses sourcils en contemplation. Ceci était aussi une occasion de comprendre, aurait-il une autre chance de parler à un sorcier, qui pour l'instant ne le voulait pas mort?

Merlin était toujours distrait et …avait-il réellement caché ses vêtements sales sous son lit?

Arthur prit une bouchée d'œuf brouillé, qui était maintenant plus ou moins chaud et piqua des saucisses avec sa fourchette avec sa main gauche, pendant que sa main droite, gribouillis une réponse sur le parchemin vide.

Le guerrier regarda, stupéfait, une traînée bleutée à chaque trait de plume qui lisait « _Quel type de magie?_ » avant que l'écriture ne soit effacée.

Il fixa le parchemin bouche-bée et échappa sa fourchette lorsqu'il entendit une voix désincarnée qui était à la fois féminine et masculine, dictant ce qui était apparu sur le parchemin.

« _Celle-ci.»_

C'était quelque peu perturbant.

Un rire retentit, suivit d'une question enquis d'un ton amusé.

« _Vous avez perdu votre langue, majesté? »_

Il pouvait pratiquement entendre le sorcier trouver sa réaction très amusante

« Arthur? » Le serviteur demanda lorsqu'il remarqua que le prince avait arrêté de manger, complètement, émerveiller, par le contenue de la lettre.

Le souverain sursauta et camoufla son étonnement en toussotant.

« Merlin »

« …Tout vas bien? »

Merlin n'avait bien évidemment pas entendu la voix. Elle était donc probablement dans sa tête. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas devenu fou.

« _Respirer, votre altesse, vous êtes tout à fait sain d'esprit, » _dit la voix patiente_._

Arthur entendit quelques pensées chaotiques provenant de la personne mystère qui comprenait tout à fait comment il se sentait. Après tout, la première fois qu'il avait communiqué avec quelqu'un dans sa tête, il croyait qu'il devenait fou aussi.

C'était réellement étrange d'avoir deux pensées d'origine différente dans sa tête.

« Oui bien sure pourquoi cette question » Arthur roula à nouveau les parchemins, comme si de rien était, et continua calmement à déguster sa nourriture.

« Et bien, vous n'êtes pas en train de goinfrer votre nourriture comme à l'habitude, donc…Est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle? » Réalisa-t-il en regardant les parchemins roulés et Arthur.

« Non, Merlin, c'est, simplement… un rapport mensuel des …taxes » hésita-t-il puis reprit-t-il avec un ton plus confiant.

« …Des taxes, sire? Êtes-vous sure que vous aller bien? Je veux dire, pour comprendre ce rapport, vous devez penser. Voulez-vous que j'appel Gaius? » Il moquât de bonne foi.

« Merlin que t'ai-je dis sur le fait d'être drôle? »

« De ne pas l'être? »

« Exacte, Merlin! Maintenant, rends-toi utile et va laver les vêtements que tu as accumulés et cacher de mon lit, puis rejoint moi à la chambre de conseil et tente de ne pas échapper le pichet d'eau cette fois-ci.»

Il attendit que Merlin parte de sa chambre en marmonnant des insultes sous son souffle, avant de répondre à la voix.

« Comment pouvez vous parler dans ma tête? » Demanda-il d'un ton autoritaire à la chambre.

Une autre pouffé retenti.

_« Altesse, vous n'avez pas besoin de parler à haute voix, il ne suffit que d'internaliser. Le parchemin à créer un lien entre nos pensez pour communiquer pendant une journée. Si vous projeter vos pensés consciemment je les entendrai. Garder le parchemin avec vous et écrivez pour rétablir le lien brisé. Si vous le voulez encore après ce contacte initial, bien sure.» _

Arthur ferma les yeux et se senti quelque peu envahi et stupide de répondre à la voix mystérieuse, qu'apparemment, seulement lui pouvait entendre.

_« Vous envahissez mon intimité sans ma permission. Croyez-vous réellement que c'est un bon début pour cette relation de confiance? » _Répondit d'un ton froid le roi mentalement.

_« Sire, je vous répète, je ne peux pas lire vos pensées si vous ne les projetés pas consciemment. Tout vos secrets sont à l'abri de mes yeux. D'ailleurs je croyais que parler télépathiquement était inoffensif et très pratique pour avoir une longue conversation.» _Apaisa l'être magique.

_« Je voudrais vous croire, mais votre parole ne suffit pas. Est-ce qu'il y a une manière certaine de protéger mes pensés, celles que je n'articule pas mentalement, de votre tête?» _Demanda le royal méfiant.

_« Bien sure, écrivez les règles sur le parchemin de notre lien. Je ne peux en créer. Si vous désirer savoir tout mes pensées les plus intimes, tous mes secrets, vous n'avez qu'à l'écrire et vous pourrez. J'ai jeté mes dés, à vous de jouer. » _Chuchota l'intrus.

Le premier acte de foi.

Il pu entendre toutes les projections superficielles comme le sorcier-sorcière?- le pouvait avec lui.

Il comprit que la personne lui donnait l'opportunité de connaître son identité au risque de sa vie et celle de sa famille, avant même s'être connu. Il n'allait pas le chasser s'il n'était pas un ennemi, mais le sorcier ne pouvait pas être sure, qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis à la cour de route.

Cet acte de confiance, il décida de réciproquer, lorsqu'il inscrivit la règle que nul participant au lien ne pouvait lire les pensées ou secret qui n'étaient pas articulés, ni destinée au récipient de l'autre côté des liens.

Aussitôt écrit, il eut un silence prolongé où il pouvait entendre que ses pensées. Il insulta le sorcier dans sa tête pour être sur que le sorcier ne pouvait bel et bien pas l'entendre.

_« Majesté? »_

_« Dites-moi pourquoi les sorciers restent à Camelot. Comme vous l'avez dit, les autres royaumes sont plus tolérant que cette ville, » _s'enquit Arthur pendant qu'il demandait à un autre serviteur de ramasser la vaisselle.

_« Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne voulons plus vivre sous cette stigma. D'ailleurs, Camelot à une grande influence dans les autres royaumes. Si vous vous montrez plus tolérant envers nous, les autres royaumes feront de même. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi le chez-soi de plusieurs.» _La bitonalité expliqua d'un ton objectif, presque complètement dépourvu d'émotion.

_« Je ne comprends pas, vous venez de me dire que vous n'êtes pas persécuté dans les autres royaumes et maintenant vous me dites que les autres royaumes ne sont pas tolérant envers vous…» _

Le monarque se dirigea vers la salle de ses conseillers pour écouter des vieillards se disputer à propos d'une augmentation de taxes pour réparer le royaume. Il ne voulait réellement pas y aller, mais il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment repousser la conférence. Elle était importante après tout, mais ils avaient déjà convenu d'augmenter suffisamment pour permettre les citoyens de subvenir à leur besoin et de réparer Camelot. Le dommage est trop grand, cependant, et ce n'était pas assez. Ses pensées furent coupées par la voix mélancolique.

_« En effet, nous ne sommes pas persécutés, nous ne risquons pas de nous faire tuer au nom de la loi, mais plusieurs nous regardent avec méfiance. Nos talents sont tolérés et bien souvent qu'autrement, nous sommes mal vu et exempté de la protection des royaumes. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous avez une très grande influence. Nulle ne veut être sous votre mauvais coté. » _

Arthur écouta mi-attentivement au conseiller pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la nouvelle information.

L'un de ses conseillers raclât sa gorge et Arthur feignait de s'intéresser plus aux rapports devant lui. Un des serviteurs sorti de l'ombre et remplit le gobelet du conseiller.

« Qu'en pensez-vous sire? » L'homme qui avait raclé demanda après avoir vu.

Ses conseillers le regardaient avec un air d'espoir. Cela faisait très longtemps que les hommes se débattaient sans être proche d'avoir un consensus.

Il jura mentalement, il n'avait pas suivit la conversation et le conseiller attendait qu'il mette fin a la dispute.

Merlin qui était arrivé peu après le début de la conférence vint remplir sont gobelet d'eau, qui était resté vide, et lui souffla, ses lèvres cacher par son foulard, «Si vous augmentez les taxes plus qu'il le son maintenant, vos citoyens, ne pourront pas survivre. »

Dieu merci pour Merlin, au moins l'un d'eux avait écouté. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais il pouvait toujours compter sur son serviteur pour lui souffler de bons conseils lorsqu'ils n'écoutaient pas.

Le serviteur accrocha la pile de papeterie à coter de son souverain avec son pichet et balbutia des excuses lorsque toutes les papiers flottèrent vers le sol et fit signe a Arthur de se baissé avec lui. Heureusement pour eux, le siège réserver à la reine était vacant, ce qui leur permettait discuter sans que personne les entendent.

Arthur arqua un sourcil et hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

« Merlin! Dois-tu être si maladroit! » Il grogna pour leur audience.

Le roi se baissa de sorte que son visage était en dessous de la table et rivé à celui de Merlin. Le serviteur lui tendit les papiers et continua de chuchoter son idée à Arthur.

« Vous pourriez augmenter les taxes aux nobles et même utiliser une partie des chevaliers pour aider la reconstruction. »

Le roi prit les papiers des mains de Merlin et déposa le premier paquet sur la table ronde.

« Demandez de l'aide à vos alliés,demandez à l'un des matériaux et à l'autre un certains montants de leurs récoltes. Assurez leur que vous paierez un prix raisonnable, après tout vous ne devez pas montrer la faiblesse du royaume.» Merlin répéta les actions qu'Arthur réciproque derrière un masque d'indifférence qui contredisait l'intérêt qu'il ressentait envers les conseils.

« En attendant leurs réponses, rationner les grains et les récoltes. »

Merlin se leva soudainement et mit la dernière pile de papier devant le roi. Il s'excusa à nouveau et repris son pichet.

Il s'inclina ensuite envers le roi, avant de faire quelque pas à reculons, son corps encore un peu incliner, et de se cacher à nouveau dans l'ombre.

Le roi devait admettre que c'était une imitation parfaite de George. Qui aurait su que Merlin pouvait réellement avoir appris du serviteur modèle?

Ce fut ainsi que sa deuxième journée, depuis l'arrivée de la lettre, procéda.

Il avait réussit à convaincre ses conseillers d'implanter les conseils de Merlin et il demanda au sorcier, du temps pour procéder la nouvelle information, avant de lui demander comment terminer la connexion pour la journée.

Celui-ci lui dit qu'il ne devait qu'écrire, à nouveau, sur le parchemin le mot « terminer ». Le Mage poursuivit sont explication en lui expliquant qu'il pouvait créer une règle permettant de terminer le lien mentalement par une série de mot spécifique.

Par commodité, le roi décida de créer une règle où les participants ne devaient que prononcer « terminer le lien ».

Il passa le reste de la journée à écrire à ses alliés, à terminer sa pile de papeterie et à joindre l'entraînement des chevaliers.

Si le roi avait eu constamment l'air inattentif durant chaque activité qu'il entreprit durant la journée, et ce, incluant la session d'entraînement, personne ne lui fit part.

Excepté son plus vieil ami, bien sure, qui était venu avec Gaius pour être certain que « les nombreux coups de tête qu'il a accumulé n'avait soudainement pas pris effet. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il ne devienne plus idiot qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il devait être au moins fonctionnel s'il devait gérer un royaume » comme l'avait si éloquemment justifié Merlin.

Par précaution, Merlin ordonna, lui le roi ha!, de se coucher de bonne heure. Ce qu'il fit après s'être fait pousser sur son lit après avoir été rapidement habillé en tenue de nuit. Il ne l'a fait que parce qu'il voulait se prêter au jeu de Merlin, se n'était certainement pas parce que le serviteur avait un certain pouvoir sur lui.

Sa dernière pensée avant de tomber dans les bras du sommeil n'était qu'une simple question.

« Qu'elle est votre nom?»

* * *

_Bon voila, je voulais essayer de faire une fic en français de Merlin, et voici ce que sa donne. J'ai écrit du mieux que je peux et j'espère que sa fait du sens! Dite moi si ça vaut la peine de continuer, ça fait longtemps que je me le demande et je voudrais bien un avis ou deux :) _

_Ah et désolé pour toute les fautes (ça n'aide pas que c'est du français du Canada, je sais)! Je vais avouer que sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit un texte aussi long en français, bien que c'est la langue que j'utilise à chaque jour, j'ai toujours cette insécurité!  
_


End file.
